This program supports NIDDK's mission to support research activities related to diabetes. The NDEP's mission is to improve the treatment and outcomes for people with diabetes, promote early diagnosis, and ultimately prevent the onset of diabetes. The goal of the program is to reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with diabetes through public awareness and education activities targeted to the general public, especially those with at risk for type 2 diabetes, people with diabetes and their families, health care providers, and policy makers and payers.